


New video!

by oh_heccity



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: All three Connors are related, Anxiety Attacks, Connor Deserves Happiness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jericho Crew (Detroit: Become Human) as Family, M/M, Nines and Connon are protective, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Pining Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Slow Burn, Youtube AU, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_heccity/pseuds/oh_heccity
Summary: The triplets are living happily making youtube videos with each other until they were asked to do a collab with another channel.---Or the RK twins and RK900 (they're all twins) own a successful youtube channel and are going to do a collab with the Jericho crew





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an absolute mess, i am so sorry
> 
> Trigger warnings -   
> \- mentions of child abuse (one sentence)  
> \- mentions of anxiety

“Hello everybody!” Conrad smiled at the camera, his eyes trailing off to the side at their cat Mia who was climbing up the curtains. “MIA GET DOWN FROM THE CURTAINS! PENNY, MIA IS CLIMBING THE CURTAINS AGAIN!”

Off camera you could hear someone else sigh loudly. “Conrad she’s your cat. She’ll listen to you if you tell her to get down.” Connor came into the living room where Conrad was doing the intro to their videos or atleast the first one before the animation a fan made of the three of them and their favourite colors (the same colors as their tattoos behind their ear). 

“Please grab her! I have full hands with the camera!” Conrad cried out watching Connor with big puppy dog eyes resulting a sigh from his older brother and he grabbed Mia from the curtains. “This intro is wack Mia.” Conrad said with a smile as he looked at Mia who was perched on his shoulders getting a meow in a response and another wide smile. Time to the animation to go through. 

“Welcome back to our channel- where the fuck is Penny,” Connon started in their recording room surrounded by boxes. He was pretty sure that Conrad was lost in the empty boxes. 

“I’m coming! I was feeding our animals,” Connor said as he walked into the room with Mia hanging out of his hood. “Are we also going to do a Q&A as well?”

“Of course we are, we always do this when we do unboxing videos.” Conrad said from a larger box he was sitting in from a previous video. “Toss me my phone my dear big brother because I am most certain that I am stuck in this box. Also sorry that it took us so long for getting out another video where we open up your mail! We like opening your mail all together and recently Connor has been busy with his job.”

“Sorry, I don’t mean too. Working where I work is really demanding but in the end it’s worth it.” Connor said with a smile as he handed Conrad his phone. “Sometimes I wonder why you’re my brother when you act like this.” 

“First question!” Conrad yelled out making the other two brothers cover their ears. “@bee asked would you ever get more pets?”

“Yes.” Connon said as he cut open the package before handing it to Connor. “We already have Roy our german shepard puppy, Mia our Russian Blue and we have a few tropical fish but I want a snake,”

“That’s cause you are a snake,” Connor mumbled as he opened the box and gasped. “Whoever sent this,” Connon pointed out the name on the return address. “Stacy you’re so talented, thank you for these.” Connor held out small knitted versions of their pets they just mentioned. 

“I call Mia!” Conrad made grabby hands and Connon let out a small huff of laughter, he must of been stuck for real. “Question two from @panpanda- where does Connor work or what’s his job?”

“I can’t say for reasons because I work in a very dangerous and demanding place.” Connor said as he handed his brother another box for him to open. “I love my job very much so that’s it to be honest.” 

“Oh my god, I’m not letting any of you throw this away.” Connon started to laugh and let Connor look at who started to laugh as well. “This is fucking great! Who sent this to us?” Connon held up the drawing of Conrad as Ollie. 

“Oh my god this is the happiest I have ever seen you!” Conrad laughed as well. “Alexa! Please order a frame off of Amazon! Please and thank you!” There was another round of laughter between the triplets before they moved on to the other boxes and the rest of the questions.

They kept doing this for the next ten minutes (they always kept videos like these to twenty minutes max) before Conrad asked an important question or a question that was frequently asked. “The final question for today is from @kittykatpat who asks if we’re going to do any collabs with other youtubers in the future?”

The three looked at each other almost like they were telepathically talking. “We would if anyone would be up for it.” Connor said softly, his voice muffled because Mia had voiced to laying on his face, he decided to lay down half way through the video.

“Seems about right.” Conrad said as he checked the camera, almost twenty minutes on the timestamp. “It’s time for us to go. Thank you to everyone who has sent us something to us and asked us questions- sorry if we didn’t get to yours but we promise to the next time to do this kind of video!”

**\---**

**We’re all C students** _ @rk3 _

New video is now up! We opened up some mail that you sent us and answered a few of your questions. Sorry it took so long for us to get another video like this out, I explained that in the video!

_ [Link to video shows Conrad in a box and the other two brothers looking disappointed] _

**Connor is a puppy** _@loooooola_

     OMG YOU GUYS SHOULD HAVE A COLLAB WITH  @JERICHO

**Roy is best dog 10/10** _ @itsceecee _

      ^^^^^ YASSSSSSSSS

**\---**

_ 4:56 am _

_ One new message from Jericho!  _

Hey, it’s Markus from Jericho we saw 

that there was a lot of demand for a 

collab between our channels so we 

were wondering if you would be 

interested in doing a collage some 

time soon?

Hello Markus, I’m Connor. My brothers and 

I would be glad to do a collab with you considering

the demand from our fans. Don’t tell my younger 

brother Conrad but he’s been wanting to do a collab

with you for a while!

That’s good to hear. We can talk about 

Your collab more in the morning seeing

As it’s very late for us and I don’t doubt 

It is for you as well.  

It may be late but could I have a way to contact you

face to face to make our collab easier so that we can

all talk to one another?

Right, our number is 313-xxx-xxxx. 

Sleep well Connor.

Sleep well Markus. My brothers and I will call you soon.

Our number is 313-xxx-xxx so there is no confusion.

**\---**

“Penny?” Connon’s soft voice brought Connor out of what he was working on. “What are you doing up this late? Are you working on editing a video or is it a report?”

Connor rubbed his eyes under his glasses tiredly. “I-uh I have to finish this report that Fowler wants soon. But it’s so _hard_.” Connor put his face in his hands, letting the computer light pool of his brothers face. “It’s so stupid too I thought that I would be over this but seeing a child _die_ because his father beat him but I _can’t_ Nines, I just can’t do it anymore,”

Connon looked at his older brother worriedly- he knew what kind of stuff he saw at work and the things that they each went through as a child. “Come on Penny, let’s go to bed.” Connon lightly touched his older brothers shoulder as he saved the document. 

“I’m not tired Connon- I just want to finish this report and forget it all,” Connor said with a heavy sigh. “I still have to finish editing this video and-and-” 

Connon looked down at his older brother, he hated how broken Connor seemed. Both him and Conrad had tried to convince their older brother to move to a less stressful and less demanding job in the station but Connor was adamant for staying at his job. “Penny, if you keep stressing yourself over this you’ll burn out,” 

“I’ll be fine. Why are you even up this late, you should be asleep- I have some important to tell you two something in the morning.” Connor rubbed his eyes again and Connon just noticed how bloodshot his eyes were.

"Alright but for now you go to bed alright?” Connon said once again touching Connor’s shoulder who nodded again. “Tomorrow will just be a stay at home day alright? You need a day to relax,”

Connor nodded as he stood up from his chair. “Good night Nines,”

“Good night Connor.”

**\---**

**C is for Cat** _@youngestc_

Don’t listen to what Nines has to say about the Fox and the Hound 

_ [Picture shows Nines hiding his tear stained face in a throw pillow] _

**9/10** _@themiddlechild_

__ PISS OFF CONRAD

**C is for Cat** _ @youngestc _

    NO THE WORLD MUST KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LOVE FOX AND THE HOUND

**Sent by satan** _ @theoldestchild _

    I just wanted to watch a movie but here we are,,, not watching the movie but I am watching Nines and Conrad fighting with inflatable swords

_ [Video shows Nines and Conrad hitting one another with inflatable swords] _

**\---**

At the end of the first movie that they started Connor spoke up. “Jericho messaged me late last night asking if we wanted to do a collab with them and I said that we could call them so we could decide how this is going to work.” 

“Wait!!! WE’RE GOING TO DO A COLLAB WITH JERICHO??? FUCK YEA!” Conrad jumped up, throwing his hands up into the air startling Roy from Connor’s lap and started to bark at Conrad. 

“Is that what you were doing at four am almost  _ five _ am?” Connon said, petting Mia in the hood of his sweater. “Jesus Christ Penny but you honest to god got us a collab with Jericho?” Connor nodded with a smile on his face. “Were you the one who asked?”

“No actually, Markus asked if we wanted to do a collab because of everyone commenting on our videos.” 

“That’s so fucking cool! Connor I owe you big time!” Conrad's comment got a joyous laughter from his older brother. “I’m serious! I’ll edit all our videos for the rest of the year! Connor you are an absolute unit!” 

Connon made a small noise in betrayal. “Nines you’re not an absolute unit. You’re the complete opposite of an absolute unit.” Conrad said with a smile on his face

“I have never been so betrayed in my whole life!” Connon said as he grabbed the the fake gun that was on the coffee table. “Perish you son of a bitch,”

**\---**

**9/10** _@themiddlechild_

I suddenly don’t have a younger brother, it’s only me and  @theoldestchild

**C is for Cat** _@theyoungestc_

     FUCK OFF NINES

**C is for Cat** _ @theyoungestc _

Connor is an absolute unit pass it on

**Sent by satan** _@theoldestchild_

    SHUT UP CONRAD

**Keoni** _@animeweeb_

     Conrad you speak the truth

**#1 RK^3 fan** _ @coconutty _

     Make way Markus  @jericho we have our new messiah

**\---**

“Next movie and it’s  _ my _ turn to choose!” Conrad jumped up from the blanket fort he had made and went to sift through the multiple DVDs that they had been sent and bought over the years. “Fault in our Stars!”

“Why are we watching this again?” Connon mumbled as he wrapped himself in his blanket that he had grabbed from his room. “We’ve seen this a million times.”

“Nines we’ve seen the Fox and the Hound a million times as well so let Conrad watch his own movie.” Connor said from the armchair- still looking like he rolled out of bed with normally curly hair and glasses on with Roy sitting in his lap. 

Connon pouted and was about to say something put Connor’s phone began to ring and when Connor looked at it he recognized the number as Markus’. “Please take this for me Conrad, we look the same.”

“Why can’t you take it?” Conrad groaned as he flopped on the sofa again but picked up Connor’s phone anyway.

“Please Conrad, I’ll only take a few seconds so that I can put my contacts in. Conrad  _ please _ ,” Connor looked at his younger brother with his brown eyes looking sad.

“God damn it fine!” Conrad sighed as his older brother raced off to his own bathroom to go put his contacts in. He was always taught as a child that if company was coming or when something important was coming up. Wearing glasses when you had a call was unprofessional.

**\---**

“Hello?” Conrad asked as soon as he set the phone down on it’s stand so that both he and Nines were in the shot (it was easier then). 

“Ah hello! Sorry if this is a bad time, we can call back if needed-” Connon looked at the phone screen at the man with the two-toned eyes, he suspected that his name was Markus but he couldn’t be too sure only Conrad really watched Jericho’s videos and occasionally forced him and Connor to watch them as well. 

“No you’re perfectly fine Markus. My brothers and I haven’t really had anything planned today,” Conrad waved off Markus’ concerns. “So, what do you have plans for a collab? Connor mentioned that you would like to do a collab between our channels.” 

Markus opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted with a loud female voice cutting him off. “WHAT THE FUCK MARKUS? YOU CALLED THEM ALREADY? I THOUGHT THAT YOU AGREED TO CALL THEM WHEN WE WERE  _ TOGETHER _ .” The body attached to the females voice stepped into the shot with two others following behind her (Connon didn’t know their names to be honest.). 

“Sorry North, you three were throwing water balloons at each other in the recording room.” Markus at least had the audacity to look sheepish at North. “Shall we start introductions?”

“Give us a moment, our older brother seems to be missing-” Connon stood up to go grab Connor from the bathroom where he thankfully found him in his bedroom. “Penny are you okay?”

“I uh- yea, I just got some anxiety about this call. I know there is nothing to worry about, I just can’t  _ stop _ worrying, ya’know?” Connor said in a shaky voice as he fiddled with his coin. 

Connon nodded as he helped Connor up from the bedroom floor. “If it gets to be too much just tell me okay?” Connor nodded at his younger brother with a forced smile on his face. “Now lets go kick some collabing ass and I don’t doubt that Con is spilling all our secrets and being a kiss-ass to the others.”

That got a snort of laughter from his older brother as he pocketed his coin and walked out his room, making sure that his eyes didn’t seem watery because of his contacts. 

“I have retrieved Connor,” Connon said as he sat down with Connor sitting next to Conrad. 

“Hello,” Connor gave a small wave at the phone. “Sorry that I wasn’t here to answer the call and my brother was.”

“What the fuck,” The female said. “I thought that your brother was you! Jesus fucking christ, this is some Parent Trap bullshit and I’m far too tired for this oh my God,”

Conrad let out a loud laugh making Connor flinch. “It’s not the first time someone got us two mixed up. Hell someone got all three of us got us all mixed up for some reason.”

“I look completely different from dingus and Connor. Or well height wise and our eye color.” Connon said getting a sharp gasp from Conrad and a smile from Connor. “Anyway, I’m Connon- I’m the middle child.”

“I’m Conrad! I’m the youngest by like nine minutes for Connor and five minutes for Connon.” Conrad said with a smile before looking at Connor who was more focused on petting Roy who hopped up onto his lap. 

“I’m Connor the oldest I guess,” Connor spoke absentmindedly before giving the camera a smile. “It’s nice to meet your four.”   


“It’s nice to meet you too Connor, I’m Simon,” Simon looked over at the other two who was not arguing slightly over something stupid. “These two children are North and Josh and I don’t doubt that you already know Markus.”

“Now that introductions are out of the way what should we do for a collab?” Conrad asked. 

“I mean, none of us really know each other so maybe we could do a get to know us and maybe make it a challenge. Like, who knows someone else better.” Markus suggested getting a few nods. “Cause Josh is pretty closed off to Youtube and I doubt that Connor is as well.”

“But wouldn’t it be cheating because we’ve known Connor since we were children.” Conrad asked. “And you probably know a lot about Josh,”

“I don’t tell you everything,” Connor and Josh said at the same time getting laughs from the other five. “But I do like the idea of that but please no  _ personal _ questions because I would like to at least have some privacy on the internet and no easy questions like what’s my middle name.” Connor said. 

“Sounds like a good idea so you can post that on your channel and maybe on our channel we could do a challenge video.” North suggested. 

“But what kind of challenge? We’ve already did so many challenges that we’re running out of them” Markus said. 

“Let’s do another eat it or wear it challenge! A lot of people liked that and I think that a lot of people would see the triplets do a challenge like that.” North said with a loud smile on her face. “Could we do it at your apartment? Our own apartment is quite messy.”

“I don’t see a problem in that. Could we do this on Saturday? I usually have the weekends off of work but if Saturday doesn’t work I usually get off of work around 4 pm when I’m just writing reports.” Connor offered. “But if you have only one day off I can request a day off.”

“God I’ve only known you for ten minutes but I would kill for you.” North said with a completely straight face making Connor looked at her worriedly. 

“P-Please don’t I rather not have that on my conscious.” 

“Too bad but Saturday does work for us, see you then you three!” North smiled and let the other three say goodbye before they ended the call. 

“North is really something,” Connor said softly as he pocketed his phone into his sweater and let Conrad turn on his movie. 

“Maybe so but I’m excited for the collab!” Conrad jumped in the balls of his feet as he pressed play. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Lets go south** _ @north _

Ngl but I think  @massiahmarkus has a crush~~~~

**Hey its bee** _ @honeysweetasme _

  SPILL THE TEA

**Karkus** _@massiahmarkus_

  LEAVE ME ALONE

**\---**

“NORTH WHY DID YOU TELL ALL OF TWITTER THAT I HAVE A CRUSH?” Markus yelled as he barged into her room. “I TRUSTED YOU WITH THAT SECRET!”

“I don’t know what you mean Markus,” North said sweetly, giving Markus a sly grin from her bed. “And I don’t recall tagging your boy crush in that tweet but I could send another tweet tagging him.”

“I doubt that you even know who it is so you’re bluffing.” 

“It’s Connor- you were making goo goo eyes at him during the whole call.” Markus cursed under his breath. “I’m going to be betting with Josh and Simon to see when you combust when we go over.” 

Markus threw is head back and groaned. “Please no, I’m going to make a damn fool out of myself.” 

“This is why we have a full series of all the times you made a fool out of yourself.” North said, not even looking up at Markus from her phone. “You have three days to get your act together unless you want all our fans to be making fun of you.”

“Fucking christ.” Markus groaned again. “Just dig me a grave already, I’ll bury myself when Sunday comes.”

“We’ll invite your future boyfriend Connor~ to the funeral.” North teased as Markus walked away. “Make sure that you get a kiss for Connor before you die!”

When Markus was in his room he let out another groan, he was actually going to make a damn fool of himself infront of Connor. Ra9 strike him dead where he stood. 

**\---**

Three days went far too quickly for Markus because he found him and the other three in front of the triplets apartment waiting for someone to knock on the door. “Are you going to do it?” Markus looked at North who shook her head.

“You’re the one who asked these guys to do a collab so you knock.”

Markus looked over at her watching her shrug with an unapologetic look on her face. “Fine- I’ll knock on the door but you’re buying me something to eat tonight.” Markus said as he posed his fist to knock at the door and then knocked on the door hearing muffled footsteps run towards the door before it was swung open to show Conrad with a large smile on his face. 

“Hello you four! I hope we didn’t keep you waiting for long.” Conrad took a step back and ushered the four into their apartment. “You can leave your shoes right here and I can show you to our living room. We would normally record in our recording room but because there are seven of us, our living room will have to work.” 

“It’s no problem, thank you for having us-” Josh started to speak before a Russian Blue cat came walking out of the kitchen and began to weave itself in between everyones legs.

“Hello Mia! Did you just wake up?” Conrad asked as he picked up the cat. “The living room is right here and I can go get the food so we can start the video!” Conrad set down Mia and left to go into the kitchen. 

“Why the fuck didn’t anyone wake me up when you arrived?” Connon mumbled as he sat down in the armchair rubbing his eyes tiredly. “I don’t doubt that Con let you in, have you seen Connor though?” 

“Conrad it’s noon-” Simon said with a slight smile on his face. “And I haven’t seen Connor just yet.”

“It’s fucking  _ noon _ ? Jesus fucking christ why didn’t anyone wake me up?” Connon groaned as he ran his hands over his face.

“That’s cause we all went to bed late Nines,” A new voice said from the kitchen island. “We were stupid to think we could binge watch all the Lord of the Ring and the Hobbit movies in order. Mostly you were an idiot because you decided to live tweet our reactions to the movies despite us watching the movies thousands of times.”

“Shut your goddamn fuck Connor. Hank was the one who got us into those movies.” Conrad glared at Connor and got a laugh in response making Markus blush and look over at the island where he saw Connor sitting there with a mug of coffee and a smile plastered on his face. 

“Sorry that I wasn’t the one who let you in you guys. I had to take a call.” Connor said with an apologetic smile and Markus could’ve melted right then and there if he was alone. “Conrad if you throw that egg at me I will burn that sword you have.”

There was a loud swear from the kitchen making the other two siblings laugh. “Since Connor is a fuddy duddy. I got a shit ton of food that we can eat or wear. Do any of you have allergies that I should know about?”

“I can’t have nuts period but I only get a reaction when I eat them so I’ll just have to wear them.” Josh replied. “And won’t we need to cover up your living room so that we don’t make a mess?”

Connor let out a snort of laughter at the concern of getting their living room a mess. “Our couch has been through so much stuff that I doubt that a few food items will ruin it, but if you really are worried about it we put a cover on it because  _ someone _ forgot to clean it.” 

“I rather not be called out like this Penny.” Conrad groaned as he flopped down onto the ground. 

Simon laughed at the brothers interaction as he began to set up the camera. “So how are we going to do this? Just go down the line or rock paper scissors to see how it goes?” 

“Rock paper scissors  _ never _ works for us, we always seem to know what we’re going to do so going down the line works best in my opinion.” Conrad answered Simon as he moved over to the sofa, sitting on the ground and nudged Connon with his foot. “Connor come sit down Jesus Christ.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Connor said as he took off his sweater and sat down once the recording started. 

“Welcome back to our channels bitches.” North said bluntly making Markus glare at her, he should really be used to how she did an intro on the channel. He should really remove her from the schedule; maybe it was for the best. “I’m here with wingus, dingus and Connor.” She pointed at the three calling Connon and Conrad wingus and dingus. “And today we’re going to be another eat it or wear it challenge because it did well I guess. Let’s start!” North clapped her hands together making Connor flinch. 

“Alright for starters we all have a tin of sardines.” Conrad handed out small tins of sardines and Connon made a face of disgust. “On three I guess?” After getting a few nods Conrad opened the tin and the others followed in suit. “One, two, three.” Conrad counted down as he threw it on his head (as did Connon, Josh and Simon) but the others ate them (some less bergudedly than the others). 

“I just fucking remembered how much I fucking  _ hate _ sardines,” North groaned as she took a large sip of water making a disgusted face. 

“Then why did you eat them, you could of just threw it on your body,” Markus asked, taking a sip of water as well. 

“I’m not a pussy Markus.” North glared at Markus before looking down at Connor who was the only one who didn’t make a disgusted face. “Do you fucking  _ like _ sardines Connor?”

Connor shook his head, shuddering slightly at the after taste of the small fish. “I despise sardines but I had worse so this is pretty easy to eat I guess.” Connor didn’t hear what North said next but he suspected she said something like he was fucking lucky that he could. He didn’t feel lucky about it.

“Next one!” Conrad exclaimed loudly, rummaging through the bag and brought out a can of peaches. “Good ‘ol peaches!” Easy to say everyone ate at slice (Simon even went for another one). “That was an easy one so let’s go with coffee grounds! Are these even edible?”

“They are edible Con.” Connon said as he stuck his finger in it and licked it. “Connor I swear to god if you say that you ate coffee grounds before I will kick you out of this house.” Connor looked sheepish as the tin was passed to him making Connon yell. “Connor!”

“What? It was a bet between Gavin and what was I going to do? Say no?” 

“I’m the only child now guys. I’m changing my channel name to RK9 fuck the others in RK^3, it’s just me now.” Connon groaned. “I can’t believe that I used to be brothers with an actual goat, at least Josh and Simon have some common sense to keep  _ some _ things out of their mouths,” 

"It’s just you and me now Connor and these black olives. Fuck you Connon.” Conrad said stick his tongue out and was met with a throw pillow to his face. 

“Why the fuck did you think to grab black olives? These things fucking  _ suck _ .” North glared at the can and then at Connon who shrugged, popping it in his mouth. 

**\---**

The game went on for a while but it ended none the less when they ran out of food to try. Connor had won the game in the end with only one thing on his head (it was hot dog water, how the fuck did Connon get hot dog water anyways?). “And our winner is Connor! You disgusting goat.” 

Connor shrugged as he chew another peach that was left over from the second round. “You learn to stomach a few things.” 

“Connor you began crying because you accidently put your ketchup on your french fries besides of the ketchup off to the side.” 

“That’s how you’re  _ supposed _ to eat it Connon! You’re just eating it wrong!” 

“Thank you bitches for watching this video!” Yep, Markus should really remove North from doing the intro and outro for their videos. “Go to wingus, dingus, and Connor’s channel; link will be in the description below and we shall see you in the next video, bye!”

“How come I’m dingus?” Connon asked before the recording was turned off. Markus would make sure that that line stayed in the video.

Connor laughed at Connon’s question as he stood up. “If you guys want to take a shower you can or at least want to put your hair under the sink so you can wash away all the stuff in your hair.”

“You are an actual saint Connor- I would die for you.” North said with the most serious face that Connor had ever seen (even if she had said the same thing a few days before).

“Not if I die first.” Connor said as he walked into the kitchen and turned the tap on so he could get the hot dog water out of his hair. “Do you guys want to eat something before we start the next video? I could order something,”

“Pizza!” North exclaimed getting nods in agreement. “If you get pizza with pineapple I will actually stab you.”

“Not the first time someone has stab me so be my guest.”  Connor said nonchalantly as he dialed a pizzeria that they ordered from frequently. “To be honest, if you stab me now- that is if you get to me first, it’ll be my 12th stab wound.”

There was a moment where the members of Jericho looked at eachother worriedly. “Why have you been stabbed so many times?” 

Connor smiled sadly when he hang up. “It comes with my job, I signed up for this and I knew the dangers of it.”

“Where do you work if you don’t mind me asking, you never say it in your guys videos.” 

Connor opened his mouth to answer but quickly closed it. They only knew each other for a few days but could he trust these four? “I’m a detective. A- A horrible choice to be honest but I love it.”

Another moment of silence and now Connon and Conrad looked at Connor worriedly, it took people months, almost years for him to open up about his job. “Tell me a fucking badass story,” North broke the silence though she didn’t seem worried on how Connor stuttered. 

“I-” Connor looked at North with a shocked expression. “I was chasing a drug dealer and I had to jump onto a moving train. It’s nothing really special-”

“HOLY FUCKING BALLS THAT'S AMAZING!” North yelled making Connor smile awkwardly, he wasn’t this used to praise about the stuff he did at work. “What are the other twos jobs?” Ah, she was referencing to his brothers who were changing shirts and getting the stuff out of their hair.

“Connon and I were detectives but Connon resigned when something happened to me and Conrad was just a normal police officer,” Connor replied, putting his sweatshirt back on. “Now that I think about it, Conrad resigned around the same time as Connon.”

“What happened if you don’t mind me asking?” Simon asked and immediately noticed Connor’s sadder demeanor. “But you don’t need to!”

“I rather not, it’s quite horrifying.” Connor said softly, fiddling with his fingers. “My work is quite boring if I do not go to a scene, I’m usually just at my desk doing reports.”

“Fucking  _ bullshit _ .” Conrad said when he walked into the living room. “You are probably the most badass person I know through childhood and now. Conrad and I owe you a lot,”

Connor brought his shoulders to his ears, hiding his rapidly changing pink ears. “Stop it Nines, you’re making me embarrassed.” 

Connon only gave Connor a smirk as Conrad came running into the room. “We love you Connor~”

“I swear to god,” Connor groaned as he kneeled down behind the kitchen island, hiding his face behind his hands. “I now know how you feel Connon whenever we do dumb stuff cause I don’t  have any brothers now. It’s just me and Roy now.” 

“Is it like this everyday?” Josh asked with visible amusement in his voice. 

“Every fucking day,” Connon sighed though he smiled as he sat down on the armchair. “You get used to this after a while though it was really different when we were children.” 

Connor looked at Connon with an anxious aura surrounding him while Conrad looked at him worriedly, they never really talked about their childhood. They never really bring it up they tended to just keep it bottled up even if that wasn’t healthy. 

“It’s more like Conrad and I are like teeny tiny children who don’t know what the fuck is going on and Connor is our exasperated dad.” Conrad said with a smile as he set the pizza box on the island. “We are the worse children hands down, Connor my older brother I am so sorry.”

Connor only hummed in response with a slight smile on his face, turning his head to hid his rapidly blinking eyes. “You really are the worse children I’ve had to take care of. I want a refund please,” 

North laughed as she swallowed a bite of pizza. “Tell me more about your job Connor,”

Connor looked startled but smiled softly and began to ramble on a case that he had only solved last week with a childlike excitement about his job and finally figuring out who was behind everything. 

**\---**

**Konkus**

Wtf are you doing North??? 

You know that I like him so why are you kissing his ass??

 

**Fuck humans man**

;)

And you know I don’t like him

As you know I’m a big lesbian.

**Konkus**

Back off thottie

Connor is mine and you should know that I ranted to you enough for you to know

 

**Fuck humans man**

Then man up and ask him up dude!!!

If you wait any longer someone will sweep him off his feet and then you’ll be friendzoned

And to be frank I rather not hear you bitch about how you’ll never get to kiss him

**Konkus**

:((((

**Fuck humans man**

Fam I’m just being honest with you

**Konkus**

Ik

I just can’t ask him out yet!!! I barely know the dude!!

**Fuck humans man**

Get to know him quick dude

**\---**

“Connor you’re rambling again.” Conrad reminded Connor gently who smiled softly as he was setting up the camera for their own video. “We should start on setting up for our video if we want to get it done before tonight.”

“Oh right- sorry for rambling North!” Connor smiled apologetically as he stood up. “I’m going to grab some whiteboards and markers so that we can do this challenge. We’re gonna need someone who can ask the questions so that we can have even teams.”

“I could, I know Josh better so it’ll be cheating.” Simon volunteered and Connor smiled before walking into their studio to grab the needed materials. 

“God man, you’re so fucking screwed.” Conrad smiled at Markus who had buried his face in his hands. “You’re really lucky that Connor is dense as fuck. He may be a detective but he can be very dense about people having feelings towards him.”

Markus groaned, “I am I that obvious?” 

“Kinda, but it’s easier cause I know how to read people.” Connon said after setting up the camera and eating a slice of pizza. “I don’t really have a problem with you dating Connor in the future but if you do, do know that we care about him a lot.”

Markus laughed listening to the other three laugh at him for practically be given the shovel talk by Connor’s younger brothers. “I promise not to hurt Connor in anyway,”

“Good cause I like hanging out with you.” Conrad smiled and Markus felt all the blood drain from his face, he was so fucking screwed if he fucked up his chance with Connor.

**\---**

**Konkus** _ @massiahmarkus _

I’m so fucking s c r e w e d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider leaving a kudos and a comment! They really motivate me to write more!  
> Also, school is starting up so chapters will be combining slower than they already are though I'll try to write a new chapter when I have the chance! I hope you all understand!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW -  
> \- Kinda mentions of eating disorders (kinda a blink and it's gone)  
> \- Child abuse  
> (Sorry if I miss any, I'm very sleepy)

“What color do you want Josh?” Connor asked, handing him a small tin of dry erase markers after taking the blue one for himself.

“It doesn’t matter to be honest but I guess orange is a cool color,” Josh said with a shrug, picking up the orange marker and hid the board from North’s and Markus’ cheating eyes. 

“Welcome back to our channel! Today we’re doing the ‘who knows the closed off person the most’ challenge with Jericho.” Conrad said and Connor turned his whiteboard around as did Josh (both boards had spelt out ‘help me’). “North and Markus are trying to guess things about Josh and Wingus and I are trying to know more about Connor. And of course Simon is behind the camera asking the questions. But you must be asking, ‘Conon what the fuck, you know Connor the best!’, well you’re wrong, Connor keeps a lot of secrets from us.”

Connor smiled at the camera as he shrugged. 

“First question!” Simon interrupted, “How many tattoos does the other person have?”

Connon and Conrad looked confident in their answer as Connor wrote down his own answer as did Josh. “Con you have three tattoos.”

“Correct! I do have three tattoos, us three all have the same tattoos,” Connor turned his whiteboard around to show his final answer. “I would get more to be honest but maybe if something big happens I’ll  _ think  _ about it,” Connor may have lied but he rather not have a sob fest between his brothers when he told them what and why he got his other eight tattoos. 

“Josh you have one tattoo cause we all got a matching one.” North answered, rolling up Josh’s sleeve to show the tattoo that was on his wrist. 

“Ding ding ding, I only have one tattoo cause I was forced to get it.” Josh flipped his board around to show his own written down answer. 

“It’s currently tied! Obviously they both have one point,” Simon stated before looking down at his phone again to read the next question. “What’s the dumbest scar does the other person have and what’s the back story?”

“I rather not write a fully biography but on all the dumb scars that I got so I guess a small explanation will work?” Connor questioned as he wrote down his answer, his brows furrowed as he did. 

“This is going to be so fucking hard,” Connon groaned as he rested his head on the back of the couch. “Connor you’re so reckless how can we pinpoint what stupid scar you have?”

Connor only grinned as he held the whiteboard towards his chest as he waited for Markus and North to give their answer and for Josh to show off his own answer.

“I’m guessing the cut you have on your foot from glass?” North asked with slight hesitance as she gave Josh a side look.

Josh turned around with a smile showing his answer. “Correct, I stepped on glass a few years ago, I was an idiot back then.”

“You’re still an idiot now” The other three members of Jericho said at the same time getting a laugh from the triplets. 

Conrad looked at Connor with slanted eyes and Connor looked nervous. “Because you’re a fucking reckless prick I’m gonna guess the one that you have on your back,”

“Wrong! It’s the one on my forehead!” Connor flipped his board around with a smile. “I’m surprised that you didn’t think of this one. I mean it’s small an’ all but you two were with me!”

“I’m resigning my position of younger brother. I honestly can’t- how could I forget that.” Conrad said as he groaned. 

Connor only smiled before explaining it because of Jericho’s confused looks. “I got shot-”

“YOU GOT FUCKING  _ SHOT _ ?” North shouted and Connor flinched at the volume, North did a lot of yelling he realized. 

“With a  _ BB gun _ not a real gun North- that’s for another time when I’m home alone.” Connor said with a blank stare at the camera. “Wait! Conrad remind me to cut that out when I’m editing this!” 

“Oh my god Connor-” Connon laughed at Connor’s face was red from embarrassment with the morbid joke. “Oh my god, I love hearing those jokes coming out of your mouth,”

“Please forget I said anything-” Connor groaned as his shoulders shook with laughter. “Why did I say that? Oh my god,”

Simon could barely talk as he laughed at Connor’s depressing joke joke. “Tell the story Connor,”

Connor groaned, “I think we were 15? 15, us three and our friend Daniel went to a gun range for minors that had BB guns. Of course there wasn’t supposed to be head shots or any maiming but Simon somehow managed to hit me dead center in my forehead. It didn’t really hurt a lot but it left a scar.”

“Lemme see!” North reached for Connor’s head as he leaned over Markus lap so that North could get a better look at his scar. “That’s so badass dude, I would fucking love to go have a BB gun fight with you. And wait, what scar did you you think he was talking about Conrad?”

“The one on his back?” Conrad gave Connor a look who nodded in response allowing for him to explain. “He fell off the banister of our old house and only a toy. I think we were five? Yea five seems about right.”

“Amanda was  _ pissed  _ on how you got blood on the white rug.”

“I rather not think about what she done,” Connor groaned at the other two brothers who were making fun of him for falling off the banister and what Amanda had done after it. 

“Next question, does the other person have any piercings? If so how much?”

“That’s two questions! Disqualified!” 

Connor furrowed his brows as he stared at his empty board. He remembered getting peircings but he never wore them. Amanda always found them to be informal but still, so were tattoos and he had eleven of those. 

“Team Jericho, please reveal your answer,” Simon said to Markus who answered. 

“Josh I’m pretty sure that you have no piercings.”

“It would be pretty badass if you had a dick piercing.” North said with a glint of something in her eyes and Connor made a face that could only be read as discomfort. 

“I have no piercings but a dick one would suck major ass. Oh my god that must fucking  _ hurt _ ,”

“I have to agree, jesus no dick piercings for me.” Simon shuddered making North laugh. “Team Triplet, what’s your answer?”

“Connor you have nipple piercings.” Conrad said as a joke but Connor’s fact turned a bright shade of red and Markus let out a inhuman noise. 

“I may have five piercings Con but none of them were nipple piercings,” Connor groaned softly as he hid his face behind the board. “I think, I don’t know guys, childhood was rough and I barely remember what I had to eat for breakfast. I have the typical ones for ears and a laberat but I never wear it.”

“That’s cause you didn’t eat breakfast Penny.”

“Excuse you, I had a healthy helping of energy drinks and coffee so leave me alone.” 

There was a short beat of silence before North muttered out a soft ‘mood’ and Conrad laughed. “When the hell did that happen?”

“So, I was at work and god, I was so  _ tired _ and was I going to actually eat something? Absolutely not. I had worse to drink such as coffee with salt.” Connor explained getting another laugh from North and a knowing look on Connon’s face.

“Care to explain  _ why _ you had that?”

Connor grumbled. “Cause you put salt in my coffee in attempts to make me stop drinking it.”

“And did it work?” Josh asked with a smile on his face, it was fun to watch the brothers interact so freely.

“Absolutely not, I finished it looking Nines dead in the eye because I’m petty and I wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction.” 

Connon looked at Connor with an exasperated look. “Connor you have an addiction to caffeine.” 

“Not really, I just drink it a lot and I only had  _ one _ caffeine overdoses so leave me alone god, I’m the eldest and I’m really out here being attacked.” 

“You can have an overdose on caffeine?” North asked softly in amazement. “Tell me everything you know,”

“It was like that Mr. Krabs meme y'know the one? Anyway, I think it takes 50-100 cups when you’re just drinking coffee but when you’re me and mixes every energy drink that we have at work and here, I’ll add it. Water who? I only know rockstar.” Connor said, listing of things he remembered that the nurse told him. 

“God Connor you’re a mess,” 

No one mentioned the fact on how red Markus’ face was when Connor began to talk about his piercings. 

**\---**

“Jericho, you won!” Simon announced when they ran out of questions, stifling a laugh at how Connon and Conrad looked so broken about losing. “Congrats you three, we know almost everything about Josh now.” 

“Thank you five for coming over for a video! Jericho’s link will be in the the description below and thank you all for coming!” Connor said with a smile, resting his chin on the board. “I lied about a question so ha.” 

There was a beat of silence before Connon and Conrad yelled. “WHAT! How could you??”

“Sometimes you just gotta watch you the world burn and right now, my sleep deprived brain wants that to happen.”

“Aw, you think us as your world?” Conrad leaned his head on Connor’s shoulder who hid his face in his sweater. “Hear that Nines? Connor thinks of us as his world~!”

“I’m gonna burn everything you love.” 

**\---**

**Jeripoo** _@jericrew_

New video that we shot with  @rk3 ! We played eat it or wear it challenge again!

**Hella bella** _@mellow_

   FINALLY!!!!

**Chirs** _@ouiouihoes_

   THANK YOU!!!!

**We’re all C students** _ @rk3 _

We have a new video out, thanks for  @jericrew for coming over and shooting the video with us! We all had fun <3

**Cherry** _@sherricherri_

__   THANK FUCK MAN!!!!! FINALLY   
  


**\---**

“Nines?” Conrad’s soft voice broke through the comfortable silence of the house. It was a nice, it was always quiet on Sundays, they all did their own things during the day but at the end of the day the three boys would just all sit in the living room and talk as a movie would play in the background. They all enjoyed it, it was a good way to end a week. “Have you seen Connor yet? It’s almost one and I haven’t seen him all day.” 

“I haven’t seen him either. Did he leave a note saying that he was going to be at work?” Connon asked and Conrad shook his head and Connon felt his brows furrow. “Now I don’t want to assume the worse but he’s probably just at the coffee shop and got distracted.” 

“Well I’m gonna assume the worse.” Conrad said. “Do you think he had a flashback or something? I saw what he was making a report of two days ago- do you think-?”

Connon nodded. “I think we might have to assume the worse. Why don’t you get everything set up for a calm day. Remember we don’t force him anything.” Conrad nodded and Connor got up, bringing something to drink for Connor.

Knocking at the Connor’s door Connon didn’t hear anything that told him that Connor was in there. “Connor? I’m coming in alright, I have some water for you,” Connon didn’t hear anything again but he took it as an invitation to come in. “Hey Penny, how are you feeling?”

Connor let out a watery laugh as he scrubbed his eyes to get rid of his tears though Connon knew that he was crying from the dried tear stains and how red and puffy his face was. “I feel like a million bucks Nines,” Connor said sarcastically but his seemingly cheerful mood dampened when he say Connon’s upset look. “I feel horrible.”

“It’s alright Penny. You’re safe.” Connon said softly as he brought Connor into a hug. Connor’s fingers curling around Connon’s shirt as he nodded against it. 

**\---**

**Catwoman but man**

How is he doing?

It doesn’t look good Con.

I asked him how he was doing and he did reply

but it was almost like it was forced.

How are things going on your end?

**Catwoman but man**

I gathered all the blankets we have

besides the scratchy ones tho.

I got all his favorite movies too but idk if he

wants to watch them. 

Alright.

I think we should be coming out soonish

Got any food? Idk when the last time he ate.

**Catwoman but man**

Ye, it’s in the oven currently.

Do you think he’d eat?

No way in telling.

But at least we should have food here if 

he gets hungry.

**\---**

“Are you ready to go sit in the living room?” Connon asked softly after a few moments of silence and just comforting touches. “We don’t have to leave if you’re not ready though.”

Connor was silent for a moment before nodding against Connon’s chest.

“Do you need a moment alone?” A moment of hesitation before another nod. “Alright, Con and I will just be in the living room alright? Just holler if you need us,” Another nod and Connor got up, gently ruffling his older brothers hair. Honestly he wished that he could do something to help Connor more. 

**\---**

When Connor came out of his room, he looked honestly broken. Completely naturally; his hair wasn’t neatly done but it was curly and he had his glasses on. “How are you feeling Connor?” Connon asked when Connor sat down who had rested his head on the arm rest. 

“Not good,” 

“Do you want something to eat?” Connon asked, looking at Conrad who was sitting on the other side of Connor. 

Connor shook his head as a no. “‘M not hungry right now. Maybe soon but I don’t know.”

Conrad looked worriedly at Connor before bringing him into a lose hug so that the eldest could break away. “That’s alright Penny, if you get hungry just tell us okay?” Another nod as Connor melted into the hug. “Do you want to watch a movie?” 

“I just wanna watch The Office,” Connor’s small reply came from Conrad shoulder who smiled softly. 

“Alright, Nines do you want to put it on?” Conrad asked Connon who got up to grab the remote to turn on the tv and see whatever re-run of The Office was playing.  

**\---**

**We’re All C Students** _ @rk3 _

There probably won’t be a new video this week guys. We’re very sorry about that but as of now we’re going through some tough times, I hope you all understand.

**Jeripoo** _@jericrew_

    Hope everything is going alright!  <3

**\---**

“Sorry that I ruined your Sunday guys,” Connor said meekly after they finished a few episodes. They hadn’t moved at all for a hour, Connor still had his head rested on Conrad’s shoulder while Connon had wrapped an arm around the eldest. 

“You didn’t ruin our day Penny, I had fun just hanging out and watching tv with you two.” Connon replied from the right side of Connor who furrowed his brows but nodded slightly. They did happen to have lazy days a lot. 

There way another moment of silence before Connor spoke up again. “Is there something to eat?”

Both Connon and Conrad smiled over Connor’s head to be honest, they hadn’t been expecting Connor to want to eat something, their brother never seemed to want to eat something on these days but for Connor to eat something that was a win for them. “I could heat up some leftover pizza that I made earlier.” 

“Pineapple?” 

“Just because I ate it  _ once _ doesn’t mean that I’m going to eat it willingly.” Conrad grumbled as he got up, Connor ungracefully falling down on the sofa, Connon falling with him with a grunt. “It’s not even pineapple, it’s just pepperoni cause it’s all we had in the freezer.” 

“God bless past me for not buying pineapple pizza,” Connor mumbled through the throw pillow he had his face on. “Don’t make the whole pizza, I just want one slice,” 

“That’s fine Penny.”

Connor smiled against the pillow, relishing in Connon’s warmth who still hadn’t moved from where he still laid on Connor. “I want a slice too Con.” 

“You have two legs Nines, get your own damn slice.” Conrad said from the kitchen getting a small groan from Connon and a small whine from Connor. 

“But Connon’s warm and I’m very cold,” Connor whined, shifting slightly moving so that the lay that Connon was laying on him was more comfortable than having his brothers elbow digging into his side.

There was another groan from the kitchen, it was obvious that the youngest out of the three was going to give Connon what he had asked. “Could you atleast use the magic word?”

“Please?” Both of them said at the same time, laughing at the third groan that came from the kitchen. 

“God you too are such big babies,” Conrad said as he handed his older brothers their pizza before sitting down on the other side of Connon considering he got his spot stolen by Connor though if he was honest, he didn’t really care. It was Connor’s day.

**\---**

7:45 pm- it’s been a few hours of silence besides for the occasional laughs and snores that would come from someone who fell asleep during their binge. Only five more hours of the day and Connor personally wouldn’t want to go into the new week with last week’s things. Would it end up in Connor crying or being stressed? Absolutely but it would probably be worth it. 

“I-I think that I’m ready to tell you guys what my break down was about.” 

Connon looked up from Connor’s lap and patted his arm, giving the eldest a smile. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to,”

“I know but I don’t want to go into next week with this stuff,” Connor said, ruffling Connon’s hair before sighing. “Fowler gave me a case on Monday last week Fowler gave me a case about a child who was recently found in a fucking  _ shed _ in the middle of the forest.” Connor swore, his fingernails digging bloody crescents into his palm. That started to worry the other two, Connor never swore unless it was really bad. “God, I went there to go investigate the place where they found her and the shed barely had anything for her to live. She was there for  _ six _ months. God she was so malnourished. She looked so hopeful to find her parents but we can’t find them or the people who took her. It was so bad, she is so weary about everyone at the office and yet she put so much trust into me. When Tia would bring her she goes right to me and never leaves my side.” Connor took a shuddery breath, bringing his hand up to wipe away the tears falling down his face, “She reminds me so much of you two and it hurts-” 

Connon shifted and wrapped his arms around Connor’s waist tighter, hiding his face in Connor’s sweater. “But she’s safe. You’re going to help her find her family, everything is okay Con.” 

Connor nodded, resting his head on Conrad’s shoulder who started to speak. “Thank you for telling us Penny,”

Connor nodded as more tears fell, God he was so lucky to have his brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment (maybe some suggestions for future chapters), they really motivate me!


	4. Chapter 4

“Good morning everyone!” Conrad banged on his brothers bedroom doors in an attempt to wake them up. “This has been on the calendar for the last few weeks so you two need to wake up! Come on Connor, you need to take Roy on a walk too! Connon you need to feed your fish, I’m not going to feed them this time!” 

Connor stumbled out of his room, squinting his eyes at Conrad even if he had his glasses on. “Why are you recording so early?” Another moment went by before the others eyes widened. “Remind me to edit out my face,” 

“Remember we’re doing a day in our life! Now if you’ll excuse me I have to go wake up the beast.” Conrad pointed the camera at Connon’s door. “Are you going into work today?”

“Nah, Fowler gave me the day off after I turned in my report.” Connor replied, “Also, did you make coffee?”

“No,”

Connor groaned. “Probably for the best anyway, you make your coffee really weak.” 

“Cause cause your an addict.” Conrad replied, handing off the camera to Connor who turned it away from his face (god it would take him forever to edit out his face until he found the will to get dressed or atleast look presentable).

“Everyone has their weaknesses Con, mine just happens to be caffeine.” Connor said with a smile obvious in his voice despite the Camera not even showing his face. “By the way are we recording another video today? To make up for the one we missed last week?”

“No?” Conrad said from the hallway. “Our viewers are going to understand, plus this video will be really long, like we’re recording most of the day.”

“Why are we doing this again?”

Conrad sighed, God, even if Connor was the most organized one out of the three of them; he was quite forgetful of small things. “Because the viewers wanted it, think of it as a thank you for helping us reach 10 million subscribers.”

“Wow,” Connor said softly, before smiling at the camera. Well, they wouldn’t be able to  _ see _ him smile but he hoped that his tone of voice got his message through. “Thank you! I don’t really know why you guys watch our videos so much, us three are probably the most boring people alive.” 

“That’s fucking fake man, we’re pretty exciting.” Connon said, his voice rough with sleep as he rested his chin on Connor’s head. 

“Nines all weekend all we did was watch disney movies and I cared for my plants.” Connor said, looking up at what Connon was doing. “I doubt that’s exciting.” 

“I had fun,” Connon replied, removing his chin from Connor’s head to go grab some mugs for the three of them.

“Nines-” Connor started to speak but was interrupted by the coffee machine beeping at them.

“Hello my dear older brothers and camera! What’s on the agenda today you gays.” Conrad ran into the kitchen, sitting down next to Connor and smiled at Connon who handed him a cup of coffee. 

Connor turned to the to-do list that was hanging on the fridge, squinting slightly to read his own small, curly handwriting. “Well we didn’t go grocery shopping yesterday so we’ll need to do that and I guess -if it’s alright with you two- could we get more plants?” 

“Only if we can go look at the cats at the pound.” 

“Con we’re not getting another cat, our apartment is too small for another animal.” Connon said, already knowing what his younger brother was going to ask for. “Maybe when we get a house we can get another cat but right now Mia is enough for us.” 

Connor laughed as he handed the camera over to Connon before speaking. “I’m going to go get ready for the day.”

“Don’t put contacts in today Penny, we’re relaxing today even if we’re recording today.” Conrad called after Connor and smiled when he heard the eldest groan from the hallway that lead into the bedrooms. “So Connon, could we  _ please _ get another cat?”

Connon sighed at Conrad’s antics. “You heard what I said, our house is too small for three pets.” 

“You’re mean.” 

“We’re not being mean Con,” Connor’s voice rang through the kitchen as he rested his chin on his younger brothers head making Conrad look up at his brother who was in fact wearing his circle wire framed glasses and one of Connor wearing a light green sweater that was baggy on his small frame, both brothers were sure that it originally belonged to Connon (neither of them mentioned it, Connor always stole clothes). “If we allowed it our house would be overflowing with cats. Not to mention Mia is a little demon.” 

“I wonder where she got it from,”

Conrad let out a squawk as he leaned over to hit Connon lightly. “What about Roy?”

Hearing his name being called the loyal german shepherd came walking into the kitchen and Connor picked him up. “Roy is just a little sweetheart. Aren’t you Roy?” Roy, ever the sweetheart just licked Connor’s face make him smile just in time for Connon to snap a picture. It was quite beautiful if you asked the other two brothers- it was still early, the best time to get pictures if you asked them.

**9/10** _@themiddlechild_

_ @theoldestchild _ is so pretty???? Like wow I’m so lucky to have him as a brother

_ [Picture shows Connor holding Roy in his arms with a large smile on his face] _

**Lets go south** _@north_

   Jesus, thanks for killing  _ @massiahmarkus _

_    [Picture shows Markus laying on the ground with his phone a few inches away from his hand         and the previous image of Connor still on his screen] _

“Connor how does it feel that you just killed a man?” Connon asked his eldest brother who’s eyebrows furrowed with worry. “Indirectly. You killed Markus by being so cute.” Connor flushed pink as he pulled out his own phone and looked at the new tweet that Connon had just sent out. 

“Why did you tweet that Nines? You know that I’m self conscious about people knowing that I wear glasses,” Connor mumbled, his eyes trained on the ground even though his cheeks were painted a light pink at all of the replies that were saying how good he looked with glasses. 

“Is it because of what Amanda told you when we were younger?” Conrad asked and Connor nodded sheepishly. “Well she can’t hurt us anymore so live your best life looking like a god damn cutie-” That made Connor smile and Conrad squish his cheeks together. “-lets go grocery shopping.” 

“Alright,” Connor mumbled with a smile still on his face as he grabbed his wallet and keys. “You have the bags right?” He asked when he stopped at the door and smiled when Connon nodded.

**\---**

“Connor, Connor!” Conrad ran up to Connor holding about two cartons of strawberry ice cream. “Can we please get some? It’s on sale!” 

Connor smiled at his younger brother antics. “Throw it in Con but you’re gonna hate yourself if you eat it all tonight.” 

Conrad pouted slightly but threw in the ice cream anyway. “Could we have a movie night tonight? I was thinking all of Harry Potter.”

“We already had a movie night this week plus I need to edit and finish a project for something.”

Conrad pouted but squared his shoulders when he saw Connon start to walk towards. “Nines! Should Connor take the night off to finish his project and watch Harry Potter with us?”

“Did you get strawberry ice cream?” He asked and Conrad nodded with a enthusiastic smile on his face that made Connon smile as well and Connor already knew that he would have to give in. 

“Fine, but I could probably only stay for a few hours before I have to do something.” Connor said as he pushed the cart away from the ice cream section, smiling at the camera as he heard Conrad’s cheers and Connon doing a small fist pump. God they were idiots but they were his idiot brothers. 

“I honestly don’t know what to do about them.” Connor said to the camera with a dopey smile on his face before he ran back to the two to give them both a hug. What Connor said to them would just be a secret between those three. 

**\---**

“Which succulent should I get?” Connor asked Connon who was now in charge of the camera as they walked through the green house. He was currently holding a String of Pearl for his room and his phone in his other hand, he really needed to invest in pants that have more pockets than what his black pants currently had. 

“You can get whichever one you want, it’s going in your corner of the office.” Connon said as he zoomed in on Conrad who was looking at the flower pots per Connor’s request. 

“Yes I know, but I don’t want to overflow the room with plants and I know that I’m already doing that cause the window sill is  _ full _ of them but I guess that I just want an opinion.” 

“If you really want my opinion you should get that one,” Connon pointed to the Blue Star as he swung a arm around Connor’s shoulder. “Also I found a perfect vase.” he held up a cat shaped vase that made Connor laugh. “You said you wanted my opinion on what to get so I gave you mine- not to mention a top quality flower pot.” 

Connor laughed again as he handed Connon the String of Pearls he was holding so he could grab the Blue Star and his wallet. “Alright, alright. I’m ready to go now.”

“Could we grab something to eat? I’m not in the mood to make lunch.” Conrad asks Connon who nods. “I was thinking we just five large fries from McDonalds and that’s about it.” 

“I like how you’re thinking Con, but Connor will  _ never _ let that happen.”

“We’ll get him a salad I guess but he’ll probably be snatching some of our fries. Have you seen him in high school or whenever I get fries at a restaurant? He’s always snatching!” Conrad threw his hands up in exasperation not even noticing Connor right behind him. 

“You’re the one that always snatches my ice cream,” Conrad gasped at the accusation despite it being completely true. 

**C is for cat** _@youngestc_

So  _ @theoldestchild _ is a ghost and idk if i like that at all

Connor’s phone vibrated with the notification that his younger brother had mentioned him in his tweet and none the less that Conrad had  _ tweeted _ . What? Of course he had his brothers notifications on, what kind of brother would he be if he didn’t? “I’m only like a ghost is because you’re noisy.” 

Conrad let out another offended gasp. “You’re so mean Penny!! Now we’re going to get my fries from McDonalds.” 

“Tragic,” Connor said as he started up the car, knowing that they would both yell at Connor for them to go through the drive through. “Nines will share his fries with me, won’t you Nines?”

Connon stayed silent for a moment but met Connor’s large brown eyes in the rear view mirror and sighed. “I’ll share my fries with Connor.” Connor smiled at Connon through the rear view mirror. 

**9/10** _@middlechild_

Connor is a dick head send tweet

Connor heard the vibration of his phone that was sitting in the cup holder. “Nine that better not be a tweet about me,” 

Connon looked at Conrad who shrugged but had a smile on his face. “What if it’s a nice tweet?”

“I doubt that it is, you have this look in your eye when you’re planning something.” Connor said lightly with a smile obviously in his voice despite the camera not even being on him. “You gotta remember that I’ve lived with you my whole life so you can’t really get away with anything.” 

**\---**

“Movie time, movie time!” Conrad yelled through their small apartment, thankfully it was muffled by the multiple blankets he was carrying. Another tradition of their movie nights, they gather all of their blankets in the house and they just sit there, relishing in the warmth of each other and the blankets. 

“We gotta say goodbye to the viewers first Con,” Connor gently reminded his younger brother, taking a few of the blankets from his arms to lighten the load. “Nines where did you put the camera?” 

“On the coffee table!” Connon’s voice came from the kitchen. “Could you do the outro by yourself Penny? Connor is probably busy getting the blankets ready.” 

Connor only groaned in response but picked up the camera anyway, quickly making sure that his hair was nice in the viewfinder. “Uh, thanks for watching everyone and thanks for 10 million followers, maybe we’ll or I’ll do something. Sorry that our day isn’t that exciting! Good-bye, we’ll see you all in the next video!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so short :(( also leave ideas for future chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos, they really motivate me to write more! (Next chapter is coming up soon-ish hopefully) this is also not beta'd so I apologize for any mistakes!


End file.
